Portable computing devices such as tablets, smart phones, and personal digital assistants are increasing in popularity. These portable computing devices generally do not have a base device including a physical keyboard; a user typically uses a touchscreen keyboard for inputting text. Base devices including keyboards, often sold as accessories, may be added to the portable computing device for the convenience of the user. These base devices require user configuration in order to wirelessly pair or connect the base device to the portable computing device so that the portable computing device receives input from the keyboard, an inconvenience for the user. As an alternative, some bases use a wireless transmitter that is plugged into a port on the portable computing device. These wireless transmitters are pre-paired with a base during manufacture, requiring extra hardware, an extra manufacturing process, and increasing the expense of the system.